


Darcy Meets the Avengers

by underscore65



Series: Darcy Meets the Avengers [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Gen, Kid Darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscore65/pseuds/underscore65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Darcy Lewis met the Avengers, isn't actually the first time she met them at all. In fact standing in front of the group of superheros that had saved the world from countless attacks she found herself face to face with many of the people who she had met before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darcy Meets Bruce (Aged 4)

When Darcy was 4 she literally bumped into one of the men that would greatly influence her life. 

Of course she didn’t know it at the time, being 4 and all. Instead the man who looked just over twenty simply fixed his glasses, picked up the papers that had been spilled everywhere and asked if she was okay. 

 

It had been a nice day and Darcy's parents had decided to take her to the park to expel energy that seemed to always be in her body. Once they reached the grass and tress Darcy had taken off, nothing able to stop her. She had run straight over to her favourite part of the park, the big tree that grew off to the side. Looking back at her parents as she ran Darcy was not aware of the man that sat underneath the tree reading over a book and taking notes. Darcy became very aware of him when she ran straight into his body. 

 

Feeling sheepish, Darcy quickly apologised stuttering about how she was often not looking where she was going, a habit she desperately needed to break. The man seemed shocked by her vocabulary, another big adult word she prided herself with knowing, and proceeded to stand in surprise eyes wide and mouth open. By this stage Darcy's parents had reached them, running over themselves when they had seen their daughter crash into an unknown adult. Apologising themselves they quickly swept Darcy into an embrace, checking her over for injuries. 

 

Smiling at the family, the man then went back to his reading while Darcy's parents started to scold her over running away. Hanging her head in shame Darcy nodded along as her parents explained the dangers of running away, but before they could get her to promise never to do it again, Darcy found her interest wondering back to the man and while her parents were distracted arguing with each other over a stipulation on the agreement they were trying to make, Darcy slipped away and walked back over to him.

 

‘Hello,’ her voice was high pitched but soft at the same time and seemed to startle the man who looked up at her his eyes wide and blinking. Darcy giggle at the face he was making. ‘What are you reading? I can read? I love reading? Can I see? Those are big words?’ All the questions fell from Darcy's lips as she sat next to the man, pulling the book over towards her as she studied the words on the page.

 

The man still slightly startled, grinned softly at her. ‘It’s a medical textbook.’ He said his voice calm and quiet and Darcy found herself loving hearing it. ‘It’s for my subjects at school; it has big words because it is describing difficult things.’

 

Darcy grinned a large smile up at him. ‘I get to go to school soon, even though I am little because mum says I am smart. She is a doctor and dad works in his big office.’ The girl said pointing over to where her parents were still talking to each other oblivious that she had left them again. The man sighed. 

 

‘You really shouldn’t run off you know. You could get hurt.’

 

Darcy looked up at him puzzled. ‘But how can I have fun if I can’t go adventuring’ she said, stumbling slightly over the larger word.

 

The man sighed, ‘Come on let’s take you back to your parents’

 

This time when she was returned to her parents they both took a firm hold of hand refusing to let go until they got her home. They thanked the man who introduced himself as Bruce before they waved goodbye to him. Darcy remembered what he had said about running off and getting hurt, so she tried not to do it anymore. But life really was too boring when you always stayed in the sight lien of your parents.


	2. Darcy Meets Clint (Aged 7)

When Darcy was 7 she wandered off from her parents.

She knew she wasn’t supposed to, but really, being expected to stay by their side while exploring the experience that was the carnival for the first time was just crazy. Making sure to at least keep in her parent’s eye line if they panicked and noticed her missing, not likely considering they were both caught up in phone calls about work, Darcy began to wander around the area looking at all the stalls. 

 

There were games and food stalls, rides and displays. The combination of colour and movement was almost too much for Darcy as she drank in everything with her eyes. Her hands went to her pocket and the $10 she had saved up for this visit to the carnival. Knowing she had to spend it wisely, Darcy began looking around trying to find the best values for money. She came to the last stall along the line of them. The sign above it simply read ‘Shoot the target get a prize, every landed shot wins!’ and that seemed good enough to Darcy. Approaching it she noticed that while the other stalls all had people around them, parents and children waiting turns, this one had no one, just a lonely boy, probably about 17 yrs. old, sitting behind the table at the face of the stall.

 

She walked up to it and asked in her usual blunt manner. ‘Why does no one like your stall?’ The boy chuckled lightly.

 

‘Cause its hard kid. Not just anyone can shoot an arrow; it takes years of practice and skill to get it even close to the target. Most of the time kids can barely get the arrows to leave the bow, and so no one gets a prize.’

 

Feeling determined to succeed where so many else failed she slammed her money onto the counter asking ‘how many arrows would that buy me?’ to the boy.

 

He whistled. 

 

‘Looks like we got a big spender here, normally $2 an arrow, but cause you are forking out all your pocket many I will give you 6’ before reaching below the table and placing 6 arrows and a bow in front of Darcy.

 

Picking up the bow Darcy felt it in her hands. It was odd shaped and old, so old it looked like it would snap if she pulled on the string too hard. Remembering how Robin Hood had done it in the movie she had watched a while ago she carefully put the first arrow on the string and began to pull back. Trying to aim she let go of the hand holding the arrow, but unfortunately she hadn’t pulled the string back far enough and she watched as the arrow fell short of the target. Hearing the boys sniggers only drove Darcy on to be better and prove him wrong.

 

The second and third arrows met the same fate as the first, but the fourth arrow actually made it far enough for the target, however it ended up embedding in the wall beside her target, but at least she knew how far to pull back the string now.

 

She notched the fifth arrow pulling back the string and aiming it at the target, the bulls eye. Darcy was shocked when the arrow did not go near the target.

 

‘What!’ Darcy's outraged cry sounded. ‘You can’t be serious? You gave me a fixed bow, it’s broken, you cheated’.

 

The boy smirked at her. ‘If you can’t take the heat then stay out of the kitchen.’ 

 

Darcy fumed, and she mumbled under her breath before picking up the last arrow. Notching it she pulled back and tried to aim. Remembering the way the last arrow had shot off to the side, she tried to compensate moving the angle of the bow slightly before releasing. There was a satisfying thud as the arrow sank in to the middle of the target. 

 

‘I will take the monkey’ she said pointing to the large stuffed animal that was on the side on the tent, marveling at the boys shocked expression. Once he got it down and handed it to her she turned to him, a smile on her face before saying ‘Cheaters never prosper’ and sticking her tongue out cheekily and walking off to try and find her parents again.


	3. Darcy Meets Natasha (Aged 14)

When Darcy was 14 she noticed something peculiar.

The curtains on the windows of her neighbours house flutter a little before being quickly pulled shut. This confused her because she was pretty sure that Mrs Greyson was on holidays visiting her daughter in the next town over. Deciding to not do anything rash, which was proof that she had grown as a person, Darcy headed into her own house looking for her mother. Confirming that Mrs Greyson was in fact away Darcy went up to her room to ponder what exactly she had seen. It wasn’t long before her overly active imagination had created a scenario in which merciless thugs had broken in and were ransacking the old, poor, innocent lady’s house and it was then that Darcy decided she couldn’t wait around and just let injustice happen. Running out of the house telling her mother she was going to her friend’s house Darcy quickly walked up to Mrs Greyson’s door.

 

Taking a deep breath Darcy raised her hand before knocking on the door. She waited silently with baited breath, but when nothing happened after a few moments, her impatience got the better of her and she knocked again. After about 15 minutes of knocking and calling out to see if anyone was there Darcy walked around the side of the house and climbed over the gate into the backyard. Often she had to come into the yard to retrieve her belongings that had made it over the fence, so she knew how to sneak in and out of it without disturbing anyone.

 

Once in the backyard she made her way to where she knew Mrs Greyson kept the spare key and opened the back door slipping in quietly. Not hearing any sounds, Darcy decided to do a little walk thought to ensure that all of Mrs Greyson’s belongings were where they needed to be, even her collection of antique spoons. Noting that everything was in order, Darcy was just about to leave when she spotted it. A small drop of blood was on the kitchen floor, still liquid-like and therefore fresh. She walked over to it and as she bent to inspect ti closer she heard movement behind her.

 

Turning to face what she assumed to be the robber that was invading Mrs Greyson’s house Darcy was shocked to see a girl, probably 19 or 20 wearing black clothes with bright red hair, pointing a gun at her with her left hand, her right arm hanging limply by her side covered in blood.

 

Darcy squeaked, not the most mature noise but one she thought relevant when staring down the barrel of a gun. Finding her voice she quietly uttered out an ‘are you okay?’ before the girls eyes narrowed. ‘My mums a doctor’, Darcy continued not wanting the girl with a gun to be mad at her. ‘She could help if you are hurt. Or I could just leave, like go home or something you don’t have to shoot me or anything, I won’t tell anyone you were hear taking Mrs Greyson’s stuff or anything. In fact you should get the antique spoons, apparently they are worth a lot of many if you find the right buyer…’ 

 

Darcy trailed off as she watched the gun get lowered, still not making sudden movements the girl with the gun proceeded look questioningly at her before she passed out.

 

This freaked Darcy out, now not only did she have a robber who had been shot, but she was passed out on the floor in front of her. Not knowing what she should do Darcy began to panic. Remembering some of the first aid her mother had taught her, she checked the girl pules and was happy that it was still there, and that the girl was still breathing. Thinking her okay to be left alone Darcy raced back to her own home, before remembering her mother had the night shift tonight and had already left for work and her dad would not be home from the office for another 2 hours. 

 

Quickly gathering a blanket and pillow from her room, plus the fully stocked first aid kit her mother kept at home, Darcy did fall down a lot; and some food from the fridge she made her way back to Mrs Greyson house and the scary girl with the gun that was currently passed out there.

 

Don’t ask why she didn’t call the ambulance, or police, or anyone. Somehow Darcy didn’t feel right doing that, something about the girl made her want to protect her, not hand her over to anyone. Instead she sat down on the kitchen floor next to the girl and tried her best to fix the situation. Not feeling confident to do more than apply antiseptic cream to the large cut on the girls arm and wrap it in a bandage, Darcy than lifted the girls head up and placed the pillow under it before wrapping the blanket around her making sure to not do it too tight or too loose, trying to make her comfortable on the cold kitchen floor because Darcy was incapable of carrying her to the lounge. 

 

Next to the girl she left the food, more bandages and cream plus a note that simply read. ‘Sorry if it was my fault. Feel better soon and don’t die, Darcy’ before making her way back to her own home before her father returned home from work.

 

The next day after school, Darcy once again ran home threw her bag in said hello to her mother before rushing back to Mrs Greyson’s back yard. All day she had been worried about the mysterious gun-girl, but had been unable to check on her that morning. Quickly she found the key before making her way into the kitchen. There she found the bandages and cream missing, plus all the food and bottled water and her blanket nice and folded with the pillow resting on top. On top of the pillow was Darcy's note; below the words written by Darcy was a simple ‘Thanks’.

 

Darcy picked up her belongings and went home, where she paced them back in her room, tacking the note from the stranger to the back of her door where she could see it when she lay in bed at night.


	4. Darcy Meets Tony (Aged 17)

When Darcy was 17 she met Tony Stark, and she was very unimpressed. 

The man had come to her school to talk about engineering of something like that, trying to encourage kids to go to college to study the subject. 

 

However he spent most of the hour timeslot talking about his own company and their great achievements. Of course this meant it wasn’t long before Darcy grew bored, tired of the short guy and his ego problem. 

 

After what seemed like ages of pointless chatter from the self-absorbed man, they got to the Q and A part of the talk. And Darcy was quickly roused out of her coma at the thought of putting the big shot in a hot situation.

Quickly her hand shot into the air, startling the moderator who had assumed the students had all fallen asleep during the talk or that no one would really care about engineering to want to prolong the session that was cutting into the lunch hour now. When she was called upon Darcy quickly took to her feet before asking.

What came next was a very intense, very full on debate between Darcy and Tony Stark, who were yelling across the auditorium t each other, never letting the other finish a sentence before being cut off with more questions or snarky remarks. Finally the teachers had to physically intervene when both of them had started advancing on each other with similar looks of frustration and admiration on their faces. 

When the room had been cleared of all other staff and students, Darcy was dragged in front of Tony Stark and given the instruction to apologise to the esteemed guest or suffer detention for a week. Very willing to take the lunch times inside and keep her pride, Darcy eventually submitted when the threat of calling her parents came into the ring form the principal. Spitting out a very forced, ‘sorry you couldn’t take being beaten by an 11th grader in a field you claim is your expertise’ the principal realised that would be the best they were going to get out of the stubborn girl before sending her to lunch with the other students. Turning back to Mr Stark with an apology at the ready her found the man laughing a giant smile on his face.

 

‘I haven’t been told of like that in years. Watch out for that girl, she is going places’. Before he too turned and walked off still chuckling, leaving a very confused Principal behind.


	5. Darcy Meets Steve (Aged 22)

When Darcy was 22 she noticed a lost looking man stumbling round New York City. 

Noticing the look in his eyes and immediately feeling pity, she herself was new not that long ago and so could sympathise, she checked that her Taser was in her bag, because she may be sympathetic but she wasn’t stupid, she walked up to him. Smiling she offered him assistance she felt herself melting a bit when the man smiled back at her, his dimples coming out in full force.

 

He stuttered over asking her where the nearest coffee shop was, and then began to blush over the fact that he stuttered, which cause Darcy to automatically melt a bit more over his cute-awkwardness. Wanting to see if blush a bit more, she told him that she herself was on her own way to get a cup and would gladly show him the way to her favourite hole-in-the-wall place. 

 

During the short walk that it took to reach the new place Darcy found herself divulging lots of information about herself. How she was in New York over summer break, and was planning to go back to college in Culver, but wanted to get as far away from it as possible over the few months she had off. How she was doing a political-science major because she thought the ability to talk oneself out of any situation is a worthwhile skill to have.

 

By the time they made it to the diner, Darcy found herself running out of vague ambiguous things to say and so resorted to asking questions rather than reveal too many personal details to the man she had just met. But the man seemed just as tight lipped, offering no information outside of how he got lost, he had been looking for his usual coffee spot on his way home when he had missed a subway stop and had gotten completely lost. Once they finished their beverages, Darcy led him back to the nearest subway stop and began to walk the few blocks to the apartment she was sharing with a friend during her stay. After a few steps she heard the man shout out. ‘Steve, my name is Steve’, before she turned around laughing calling back ‘Darcy’ while a slight wave.

 

Darcy didn’t see the man again for her duration of her stay in New York, not that she really expected to, it was a big city but it was doubtful the man would get lost in the same area again. Instead the rest of her stay in the City was quite uneventful, meaning she was eager to get back to Culver when break was over. Apparently she had been granted the scholarship she had wanted.


	6. Darcy Meets Thor (Aged 23)

When Darcy was 23, she was introduced to her first ever god.

Of course she had no idea he was a god, so it wasn’t the best introduction, if you could call getting freaked out and tasering him an introduction at all. Still the adventure she had with Thor was a great one; from trying to break a mad-man out of hospital, to the first breakfast at the diner in the small town of Puente Antiguo. To creating a false set of identification when the man got kidnapped by the guys in the black suits who had stolen her iPod. Not to mention the great robot metal beast that had turned up with its jet-fire-face. 

 

And sure Darcy had been super stoked when her boss-lady had found herself a love that was a real human, or as human as Thor was, so she forgave him for almost getting her killed. 

 

And it had been super cool meeting the other weird alien Asgardians like Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, even though they didn’t have Facebook so she wouldn’t be able to keep in contact with them after they left.

 

Even though Thor’s presence had brought a whole lot of suit wearing feds to muck her life around and steal her stuff, it had been pretty fun to mess with them back, and often she had to stop herself laughing when they realised that not only had all their pens changed from black to orange coloured ink, or someone had changed the frequency of their comms so they picked up the local Blue Jazz radio station and it couldn’t be fixed, or someone had exchanged the coffee for strong laxatives that resulted in 4 agents having to go to a hospital for a couple days.

 

So all in all, having met a god did lead to a lot of fun, so Darcy was glad she had been around for it to happen. Plus getting the easy credit points for her science part of her major was always a big plus.


	7. Darcy Meets the Avengers (Aged 24)

When Darcy was 24 she was introduced to the Avengers. 

 

Jane had been offered a job in Stark tower to help the scientists there with their work on the Einstein-Rosen Bridge and had decided to accept the position granted she could bring Darcy as her assistant. The two had remained very close friends even after Darcy's internship had ended. Finishing up her degree Darcy had found herself spending her days working in a coffee shop for close to minimum wage, and her nights drinking with Jane often ranting about the lack of jobs for people with Political Science Degrees. Of course, drinking with Jane meant that Darcy would go to Jane’s workshop and while Jane did complex maths and physics and star gazing, Darcy would take swigs from a bottle, and so in the middle of one rant when Darcy had already consumed quite a bit of alcohol Jane’s decree of  
‘I’m moving to New York with a new job and you are coming with me’ made her think that maybe it was time to stop drinking. The next morning after a sever amount of coffee and Aspirin Jane dropped the information on Darcy again, and this time, because she was a bit more sober Darcy accordingly flipped out.

 

‘WTF Jane, you can’t just spring something like that on a person. You need to give them time and the ability to make the decision themselves.’

 

But apparently Jane could just spring the information on someone, because the next week Darcy found herself packing her meager belongings into a box before hoping on a plane out to New York City. There was some good points about his latest move, not only was she receiving a paying role as Janes assistant, but she would get free accommodation and get to at least see the Avengers in real life. Also she would be able to meet up with all the people she became friends with when she spent her summer holidaying here. Darcy hoped the coffee at her favourite diner was still as awesome as when she left. 

 

On the downside her world had almost literally flipped upside down. She was moving to a new town and wasn’t allowed to tell her parents about the ‘top-secret’ work that she would be doing, resigning to just telling them that Jane had been offered a new job and required her assistance. 

 

Darcy found herself thinking about all these points on the flight to New York City, creating an imaginary pro and con list in her head, and deciding that the pros outweighed the cons, she set her mind to making the best out of the situation.

 

When the plane arrived at the airport, Darcy, with a new frame of mind, was pleasantly surprised to see a car waiting for her and Jane. Being impressed she spent the car trip trying to figure out who Jane had got a job with that would spend this kind of expense. When the car pulled up outside Stark tower it made sense. Of course Jane had to go and get a job with Ego Mc-Ass-Face, the most stuck up idiot Darcy had ever met. She found herself glaring at Jane, who had heard the story of the infamous meeting with Tony Stark enough to be smart enough not to mention that her new job would be working with him until the last minute.

 

‘Come on Darcy, it’s not that bad. I bet we won’t even see him, he has important things to do, plus it’s not like he would even remember you.’ Jane said as they made their way inside the building, leaving their bags to be delivered up, Darcy's mind fuming over being blindsided like this and quickly going into revenge mode against Jane.

 

Walking over to the elevator Jane pressed the button and explained to Darcy how she had received instructions from Tony Stark himself as to how to get into the building upon their arrival. They waited for the doors to open, something that took a fraction too long to happen, and when she mentioned this to Jane, Jane scoffed at her and told her to leave her weird tech superstitious brain at the door.

 

Once inside the elevator Darcy noticed there were no buttons she told Jane who informed her that this elevator only had one stop, the penthouse where they would be staying or the workshop they would be working, and Tony Stark, seriously every time she heard the name she shuddered in remembrance, had installed some program that would determine the destination of those in the elevator and deliver them accordingly. Thinking that such programing would be highly technical Darcy looked to the roof of the elevator, trying to find a camera or sound recorder that could be used in the process, while her mind tried to think up ways to mess with the system so that it would lock Tony Stark out.

 

The elevator stopped the doors opened and a cool British voice wished them a Good Day, the fact that he knew their names set Darcy on edge. Jane and Darcy exited the elevator and could hear sounds coming from down the hall, Thor’s laugh unmistakable. Jane took off running dropping her hand bag which Darcy dutifully picked up. Mumbling about being a pack mule and deserving more respect than what she got Darcy made her way after Jane. 

 

Thor’s Laughter had died off; Darcy could only assume this was because his face was stuck to Janes in a large welcome home make out session. But other voices were talking so Darcy didn’t get lost in the large maze that was the penthouse floor.

Finally finding the room she assumed everyone was in, Darcy pushed the door open with her back as her hands were filled. 

‘You know Jane a little warning before you go taking off without me would be nice’ she said as she spun around finding the room of people looking at her , except for Jane and Thor who were still lip locked. All at once, as if on one breathe the 5 other people in the room gasped.

 

‘It’s you.’


End file.
